


Happily Ever After?

by JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ/pseuds/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ
Summary: This is an Agents of Shield fanfic. A certain wedding is going to take place and a child is going to be born. Will this team finally get there happily ever after?





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This does not take place after a specific season or episode. This was just my vision of what I wanted to see in AOS. I would like to thank my friend, Bella, for helping me gain the courage to post this.
> 
> Side notes before you read:  
> *Bobbi and Hunter are married, have twins  
> *FitzSimmons are married  
> *Daisy....you'll find out

It was 7:30 pm, and she still wasn’t ready.

Everyone was waiting.

For her.

It was her day and she was way too nervous. I mean, she was giving her hand in marriage so should be nervous. All her life she was told she would never be happy, but her she was, standing in a dressing room in a chapel. She never would of have thought this could ever happen. She finally gathered her courage and put on the dress. She tied the bow in the back, add a few more drops of glitter in her hair, and placed the veil over her head and over her face. A slight knock came from the door, and her best friend looked beautiful than ever. She grabbed the brides hand, ready to walk down the aisle.

They walked up to the door and stopped.

There was the man who took her in, gave her a home, a family, hope. Life. The bride let go of her friends hand and linked her hand with his arm. The music starting playing and the doors opened. Her friend’s twins walked down the aisle, tossing Daisy’s down. Next, her best friend walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of Daisy’s. Next, it was her moment. She walked down the aisle, and there he was. He was beautiful, the way he smiled the way he was dressed, everything was perfect. The man left her at the altar and stood in front of everyone. The speech was going to start. She couldn’t. She was ready but not. He started speaking words but she couldn’t hear. Her one thought was him. She could only think and hear him. Only him. “James, buddy, the rings please” Bobbi and Hunter’s son walked up and handed the man the rings. “Thanks. Now, repeat after to me.” I repeated the words, and the ring slipped onto my finger. He repeated the words and his ring slipped into his finger. “Well, you may now, kiss the bride!” He and I leaned in, and sealed our marriage with a kiss. “Well, Daisy, welcome to your new life as a Campbell!” Lincoln said, grabbing my hand as we walked down the aisle. My life was finally complete, I had a father, great friends, and now a husband.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered into her husband’s ear. “Fitz, FITZ” Jemma screamed. Everyone stopped, and so did I grabbing my husband so he would stop. Everyone turned to look and my bff. “Darling, you're causing a scene. Jemma, what’s wrong, you sweating!” Fitz said, grabbing his wife’s hand. My eyes starting crying wide, knowing what was happening. “Lincoln, it’s coming!” I whispered in his ear. “Fitz, my water broke.


	2. "They are perfect, Jemma"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived. Jemma and Fitz are going to bring in a new addition to the team.

The Zephyr took us back to the playground. I stood by my wife, trying to calm her down. “Jemma, just breathe. In and out, in and out.” Her breathes were staggered, and I knew she might not make it. Luckily, the Zephyr finally landed at the playground. The medical assistants rushed on the plane, and helped my wife into the wheel chaired. Everyone, even May rushed out of the plane. “ahh” Jemma screams we’re getting worse and worse. “Fitz, I love you” Jemma said as we finally made it to the medical bay. “Jemma, I love you too”

1 hour later

There was a silent knock on the door. Jemma was still sleeping, so I tried my best not to wake up my wife as I open the door. “Hey Fitz. How’s Jemma.” It was Daisy. Lincoln and Daisy were supposed to go on their honeymoon, but since Jemma has given birth, they begged to stay. “She’s a little sore, she’s been passed out for about an hour or so.” He said letting Daisy in. Daisy went right to the cribs on the other side of the room. I glanced at Jemma, and then went with Daisy. “Fitz” Daisy face lit up with joy, “Why are there two cribs?” Her eyes grew bigger with more joy. “Well, it seems we brought two more FitzSimmons into the world.” Daisy went to clap her hands, but stop, noticing that both Jemma and the twins were sleeping. I laughed a little. Daisy reached her hand into the first crib, and lightly ran a finger down her check. I watched, and hoped that it wouldn’t wake her. Luckily, she didn’t even seem to notice. “So, what are their names?” Daisy asked, again with joy in her eyes. She was probably hoping one was named after her. I leaned over to the first crib and said, “Molly Skye FitzSimmons” and then I leaned to the second crib and said, “Oliver, or Ollie, Phillip FitzSimmons.” I finished with a smile grinning from ear to ear. Daisy smiled so much, she managed to say “aww” really loud and making both the twins and their mother wake up. I looked at the twins, luckily they weren’t crying, then looked to Jemma who was rubbing her eyes, then back to Daisy and we both ended up laughing. “What” what’s so funny?” I Heard Jemma say. Daisy and I walk to her bed. “Jemma, your twins are so cute.” Daisy said and Jemma laughed a little. I walked back to the crib and I gently cradled Molly into my arms. Ollie ended up seeing and started to cry, which made Molly cry. I didn’t know what to do, so I started to rock Molly gently back and forth. Daisy came over and helped pick up Ollie, and cradled him. After about 3 minutes of cradling, they both fell asleep. Daisy and I brought them both to Jemma and laid them on her. “They are perfect.” Daisy said to us. I looked down at their sleeping faces and said,  
“They are perfect, Jemma”


	3. Hubby & Wifey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lincoln end up having a series talk.

After like 20 minutes with the twins and FitzSimmons, I left to have some alone time with my hubby.

I just have to find him.

I walked down the hall to our bedroom, to find the door shut. I opened it and found Lincoln snoozing away. I walked into our room, closing the door slowly. I slowly sat down at the bed, and started to brush through Lincoln’s hair. After awhile, I got tired, so I left the room. I was walking down the hallway, when Fitz came out of his room, with spit up all over his shirt. “Eww” I said, but laughed after. I was almost down the hall, when suddenly I was scooped up by someone. “Hey, wifey” I smiled, “Hey, hubby”. He spun us around, making me burst out laughing. I playfully punched him and then he put me down. We walked together, hand in hand to the common room, as I like to call it. James and Ivy were playing on the floor. They were playing battleship on the fluffy white rug, from Jemma’s parents. (Apparently, it was made out of real lamb wool, which, made Jemma burst and tears and mourn for this lamb that she never met, that lost his wool.) Bobbi, Hunter and May were all sitting on the tv, watching the news. “You know May,” Lance said, turning his head to look at May, “we can’t just sit here and what until Hydra shows up on the news” May looks at Hunter, giving him the death stare, looked back at the tv and hired up the volume. Hunter rolled his eyes, and decided it was best for him to play with his children. I walked over to the kitchen area with Lincoln still holding my hand. I go to grab a mug, but Lincoln scoops me up and places me on the counter, placing his lips against mine. “Hey! Not in front of the kids!” Hunter yells. “Oh please, they see us kiss, Lance” Bobbi says. “Yeah Da, you and Momma snog all the time!” James says and his sister nods in agreement. “Snog? It’s called kissing.” Lincoln says, placing another kiss on my lips. “Make sure to come up for air” May says as she leaves.

       Night

I come in, in my pjs to find Lincoln not laying in bed but sitting. Usually he’s asleep. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask as I sink into the bed, sitting next to him rubbing his arm. “It’s nothing” he pauses and takes a long breath. “I need to ask you a question” he says, placing his hand on my hand. “You can ask me anything”. He takes in one more breath before asking, “do you want kids?”. At first, I’m blown away. We’ve been married for not even day. I was thinking about it and he interrupted my thoughts saying, “I mean not like right now but like later” he said. This time he finally looked at me. “Lincoln, I’m not sure. I’ve never really giving it any thought. Don’t get me wrong. I love children, but I don’t think I want to have children of my own” I said. I was afraid he would give me a sad look, I didn’t know if he wanted kids. He sighed and replied, “good. I don’t know if I want kids of my own.” I gave him a small smile, kissed he check and we went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you voted on my Instagram for Bobbi and Hunter's daughter's name!


End file.
